


Book covers

by Redfield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Clueless Harry, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Genderswap, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, James Potter Bashing, Lily and James did die, Major AU, OOC Severus - Freeform, Slight Humor, mentions of menstrual bleeding, understanding Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: Harry stumbles onto a heavily guarded secret of Professor Snapes'. But what is the cost of knowing?





	1. What's wrong with the professor?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Bloody Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692539) by [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster). 



"Are you that incompetent?! You obviously added too much powdered oyster shell with the Valerian, thus making this batch of ovulation potion worthless!" Snape roared at a now cowering Neville Longbottom. He sighed, tired, and vanished the dregs. Both Ron and Harry felt pity for their potion retarded friend. Summoning up his courage, Potter raised his hand. Severus turned, his robes snapping like a faint whip.  
"What is it now Potter?" he muttered, exasperated. Harry inhaled and replied.  
"Why are we supposed to know this potion?" Several other students agreed.  
"Didn't you lot even paid attention? Have you noticed no female students are in here? Did you even read the notices in your house common rooms?" silence answered him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he counted to ten. Relaxing, he observed his male only class. He leered down at Draco, who slunk back.  
"I'm surprised. I thought at least you would know. Fine, As With all seventh years. This is the wizarding version of Sexual Education. Unlike muggle sex ed, this next week is you dunderheads learning on how to care for your female counterparts and vice versa for the girls. Because of magic, many women's menstruals," Several immature boys giggled at the word, "Grow up. Their menstruals can cause wild and sometimes self painful bouts of magic, So to help ease the pain, Wizards are asked to brew the ovulation potion to ease the pains and curb the magical outbursts. While you twits are learning this, the girls are learning on how to brew the sterility potion, which is a form of birth control. Each potion must be brewed for the opposite sex, by the opposite sex. After this, you'll learn how to transfigure objects for birth rooms and times, charms to ease ill bed mates and infants. BY doing this, There are fewer and fewer underage births and unplanned pregnancies. This is one of the several things that wizards are better than muggles at." Finishing, Snape smirked at the reddening faces of his students. Draco was the reddest by comparison to some of his more tanned students. He enjoyed the blood heated faces of his innocent students.  
"Well, what are gawking at now?! Get back to work! This class is twice as long due to the sexual education classes." several students, including Neville scurried away to complete or redo their potions. HE shook his head, feeling hopeless for this bunch of dunderheads.

~~88~~ 

Bing. Bing. Bing. Severus stiffened as the alarm went off. Several students looked around for the noise.  
"Excuse me, I'll return shortly." he hissed and hurried towards the back room of the potions closet. Shutting the door behind him her panted, and winced in pain as his nethers began to shift. Pain ribboned up his body and he began to strip his under clothes in a hurry. He failed to notice he did not lock the door.

~~88~~

A dull gong echoed through the room, signaling the end of the humiliating subject. Many students bottles their potions, cleaned their areas and began to leave. Ron was hurrying to leave the lab. He stopped at the door.  
"Cm'on Harry! Were got charms after this." Harry turned to his hot headed friend.  
"Go on without me. I need to check on something."  
"Okay then. Later." the redhead left. Harry then finished his cleaning and slunk over to the back room his professor disappeared behind. He knocked. An odd sounding moan of pain answered him. Concerned, he jingled the handle.  
"Professor? Are you alright?" He opened the door.

A wispy sigh of pain escaped her.  
"Professor?" She looked up. Harry gasped with shock and awe as he took in the strikingly beautiful woman.  
The woman was lean and rather tall. Her breasts were a d cup and her skin a soft cream color. Big black eyes glistened in pain up at him and a slight curve to her hips. She was nude, and a thin trickle of blood dripped from between her legs.  
"Potter!" She snarled. Harry balked.  
"Professor?!" Snape then paled.  
"Fuck."


	2. His deep dark secret

Harry just stared as his potions teacher scrambled to gather his, no, her clothes. He took in her rather fine features. She was tall, with a slight curve in her hips. Her skin was pale, like fresh milk, or snow, but covered in a pink blush from embarrassment. Her plump breasts were pert, and so was her cutely dimpled ass. He just stared, ignoring her black eyes glaring hell in his head and her long straight hair falling in a curtain around a soft face.  
"POTTER!" he snapped out of his stupor and blushed a furious red as he caught a glimpse of a red trail of liquid going down her leg.  
"Yes, Professor?" he stammered, trying not to look like a gaping dumb ass... and failing.  
"What the devil are you doing back here?!" He, she snapped at him. Harry kept his head low as his teacher dressed.  
"I was worried, after you left, you didn't come back. So I went to look for you, figuring you were in trouble. SO what happened? Were you always a girl?" Harry asked. Severus blushed, and slipped on her shirt.  
"I was born a man, But before I tell my...story, We need to report to the headmaster."  
Why? AM I gonna get expelled?" Harry asked, Snape sneered, making her striking face seem ugly.  
"If only, But no. Either you go get the Headmaster and bring him here, or we both go." She snipped. Harry straightened.  
"I'll go get him, Do you need anything else?" at this, Severus blushed.  
"...there is a small bag under my desk, bring it here." Harry nodded. He ran out of the room. Snape sighed, and used his pair of boxers to sop up her menstrual blood. He hated this time of the month.

~~88~~

Harry found the bag and was about to go back, when curiosity got the best of him. He opened the bag, which was a muggles toiletry bag, covered in stars and wisps of dust stars, and zipped up. He unzipped it. Inside was sanitary napkins, tampons, dark clean panties and a vial of the potion they were brewing today. He flushed, and closed the bag. He was quick and went back towards the back room. His blush returned as he saw his rather hot teacher using her male boxers to clean herself.  
"Here you go Professor." he handed the bag to the snarky teacher. Severus snatched the bag from the teenager.  
"Go wait outside." Harry cocked his head.  
"Why?" Severus flushed red.  
"Because I need to use some of these god forsaken items, I know you took a peek! DO you have some sick, perverted fetish with women on their periods?!" Harry's entire face was now a deep beet red and he was quick to scurry out of the room.  
"And get the damn Headmaster!" she yelled as he left. She smirked as she heard the footsteps of the boy leave the dungeons.  
As he left, Snape opened up her bag. Grabbing the panties, she slipped her long legs through the holes and pulled them halfway to her dimpled thigh. Grabbing one of the sanitary napkins, he peeled off the sticky film and positioned it in the crotch of the panties. He then grabbed a tampon, super absorbency, and unwrapped the little cotton stick. Parting her legs, She slipped the applicator between her damp petals and pushed it inside. Severus removed the applicator and set the trash next to the rest. She vanished the trash away. She then used a quick spell to clean her fingers and thighs. She then banished her bloodied underwear to the laundry and slipped on her trousers. Harry then knocked on the door.  
"May I come in now? I brought the Headmaster." Harry said.  
"Severus! WHat's this about?" she heard Albus quipped. Severus let out a sigh and replaced his glamour.  
"You can come in now." He said, his voice deep once more. Albus walked in and shook his head. Harry looked queerly at the man/woman. Severus kept his head low and walked back into the classroom. Albus and Harry followed.  
"Albus, do you remember the clauses to hiding this... disorder?" He said finally. Albus nodded.  
"What disorder?" Harry asked. Both the headmaster and the potions master looked at the boy.  
"Well must tell him, he's involved now." Dumbledore said. Severus sighed, and nodded. Albus motioned for Harry to take a seat. He did so.  
"Your potions master is actually under a curse."  
"A curse?" he said. Dumbledore conjured a cup of tea, and Severus conjured some whiskey. Both took a drink in unison.  
"Yes. Around the time he graduated HOgwarts, a few unruly students didn't approve of his friendship with your mother."  
"You were friends with my mom?" HArry asked. Snape nodded and took another swig of whiskey.  
"He was, and the two were very close. ONe student discovered a curse and casted it on your teacher. The curse goes as is. 'Forever you shall spend a week a month as a bitch woman, but if sighted at this time, you will remain a woman forever. If sighted by a man, you must become impregnated before the Samhain night.'" Harry gasped.  
"Who casted the curse, can it be broken?" Harry asked. Albus shook his head and emptied his teacup.  
"NO. We've looked for months, going on years. ANd there is no cure for it." Harry looked at his depressed teacher.  
"Since I saw him as a her, He's forever a woman now?" he asked.  
"Yes, And another part of the curse is I have to get pregnant now." Snape rasped, voice defeated. Harry looked at Dumbledore.  
"...It was my father who cursed him, was it?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
"And Sirius Black. Since no one besides Severus and LIly cared what happened, ANd both attackers were purebloods and wealthy, no charges and such were filed. Severus got no justice." Dumbledore explained. Harry dropped his jaw.  
"If that's the case, Why did my mother marry my dad?" Severus then barked out a hoarse laugh.  
"Your no good father blackmailed her! Said he'll rape me during my time as a woman and threatened to make me a consort. Lily agreed to marry him if he left me alone for the rest of our days. Before she died, She wanted me to know that she will always have my heart. And I buried my heart with this curse." He replied. Harry casted his eyes down.  
"...My father really did that?" he whispered.  
"Since when I have lied to you, boy?" Snape snipped. Harry shook his head.  
"Never. BUt what's going to happen to you now? I saw you as a woman!" He said. Severus chuckled darkly at this.  
"SInce you saw, I must get pregnant from you. If I don't, I will die."


	3. decisions made

Harry gaped, and Severus dropped his glamour. The striking woman sighed and stared down the teen. Dumbledore nodded. Harry turned to face the cursed woman.  
"You'll...die?" Snape nodded her head and took another drink of her whiskey.  
"Yes, or I have to become pregnant to save my life." she said. Harry looked at Dumbledore.  
"So, pick some poor bastard and get yourself knocked up." Harry blurted. Snape snarled.  
"It's not that bloody simple! I have to get pregnant by the one who saw me." she hissed. Harry face remained blank. He looked towards Dumbledore once more.  
"I would have offered, but I cannot be the one." the old man replied. Snape banged her head on the table.  
"So who must knock her, him up?" Potter asked. Dumbledore smiled sadly at the boy.  
"You Harry. You have to be the one to get Severus pregnant." at that, The world seemed faint and began to recede in blackness.  
"Me?" Both Snape and Albus nodded. HIs eyes rolled back, and the stone floor felt like relief. Snape and Albus sighed.

~~88~~

Severus shook her head and levitated the unconscious young man up off the floor. Dumbledore sent a quick patronus to Pomfrey and conjured a couch for the younger male to rest on. Severus dropped him rather roughly and glowered at the boy. SHe sighed and went to the table, and finished her liquor.  
"What are going to do now?" Dumbledore asked. Snape closed her dark eyes and deeply sighed again.  
"You know what has to be done. I either become pregnant by Potter's wretched spawn, or I die. I can't decide which fate is worse." he joked dryly. Albus shook his head.  
Poppy came in and tisked her tongue at the knocked out young man on the couch.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"He fainted after hearing unsettling news." Poppy gave Severus an odd look as woman spoke.  
"Severus? Is everything alright?" she asked. Snape shook her head.  
"No. Nothing is ever going to be right." she said.

A groan made all three adult turn towards Harry as he came to. Harry sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  
"I had an awful dream." he muttered. Snape walked up to him and smacked the back of his head.  
"Guess again." Harry gasped, paled and groaned.  
"Great, SO now what?" he jibed. Severus sighed.  
"You get your stuff together and later come find me. I don't think you need to be tutored on what happens next." Giving a nod to Albus and nod to Pomfrey, Severus turned on her heel and stormed out, replacing her glamour as she left. Harry rose, a bit unsteady on his feet. Pomfrey forced him to sit right back down.  
"Professor, was he...she, telling the truth?" he asked. Albus bowed his wizened head, and nodded.  
"I'm afraid so." Harry placed his head in his palms.  
"I have to get my professor, my once male professor, pregnant?! And before Halloween?!" he squeaked. Poppy gasped, and took off after Severus. Dumbledore stared down the younger male.  
"Yes. I'm sorry, my boy. But unless you do, Professor Snape will eventually die." Harry groaned and bowed his head even farther down.  
"DO I have much of a choice?" he moaned. Albus smiled, melancholy etched in his face.  
"You do have a choice, but I know you'll make the right one." Harry nodded and stood. Dumbledore waved him out of the room.

As he headed towards his next class he paused, remembering Potions was his last. Figuring as much, he headed towards the tower. As he entered the room, He smiled a bit as Ron and Hermione rushed to meet him.  
"Harry! I thought that greasy git killed you at last!" Ron joked, making Hermione's eyes roll. Harry laughed and shook his head.  
"No, BUt I have some bad news." Hermione nodded and ushered her male friends to a secret corner.  
"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked.  
"I have to save Professor Snape." he said. Hermione and Ron gasped.  
"How?" they asked.  
"I have to get him pregnant."


	4. The losing of purity

Ron couldn't breathe. Hermione was glaring at her boyfriend, but said nothing. Harry sighed. Just ten minutes ago, He told his friends his mission. Ron, of course, didn't believe him, and guffawed. Hermione was still fairly quiet.  
"'Mione? Got something to say?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed and smacked her lover across the back of his head.  
"Why does it have to be you, though? You have a life to live, school to do! You can't become a parent yet! What would Sirius say? What about Remus?" she replied. Ron ceased his howling laughter.  
"You?! Knocking up the most anal retentive teacher in the whole Wizarding World?! Who wouldn't find that hilarious?!" he guffawed. Harry glared.  
"I don't want to do it either!!! But I can't let him die, besides, it's kinda my fault anyway." the two other Gryffindors looked at their friend.  
"How is it your fault?" Ron asked, his voice slightly wavering due to loss of oxygen.  
"Well, it was my dad who cursed him...her. ANd since I basically made the curse worse, I should be the one to remedy it. Besides....Snape's actually pretty hot as a woman." Hermione and Ron gaped.  
"WHAT?!" they both screeched. Thankfully, Hermione conjured silencing charms earlier. Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I said, Snape's pretty hot. As a woman, So it won't be too hard for me to do...you know, her."  
"That is totally chauvinistic talk! Can you at least show some respect for her? SHe has no choice in this!" Hermione hissed. Harry winced.  
"I know that, But seriously, I'm going to fuck Snape." he sighed and stood, looking at the common room clock.  
"I got to go." Ron sniggered and waved his best friend off. Hermione gritted her teeth.  
"Harry! At least, Be gentle. She deserved that much." Harry smiled at his friend.  
"I will. It's my first time anyway." Leaving his friend gaping, THe Potter boy took off and left the tower, heading towards the dungeon.

~~88~~

Severus dropped his glamour and sneered at his lithe female form. the sneer did nothing to de-beautify her face. SHe stepped out of her panties, and went to unfastening her bra. she looked towards her clock and sighed. He was late. Going nude into the bathroom, he started a bath, and for shits and giggles, added copious amounts of soap for bubbles. SHe squatted slightly over the toilet and tugged on the string of her tampon. Relaxing, Severus removed the cotton on a string and wipe herself clean. SHe went back to the bath and slipped her smooth frame inside. Snape sighed, and relaxed, knowing it was his final day and night as a single man...woman. Might as well enjoy the night, no matter how much it's going to suck.  
There was a knock at the door. Huffing, she waved her hand and Harry Potter stumbled into the room.  
"In here." she called out. Snape leaned into the bubble and hid her smirk. Harry yelped as he spotted his very nude teacher.  
"Waa! I'm sorry!" he blushed. Snape couldn't help it. She gave a small chuckle.  
"Don't be. You'll be seeing more that this later on." she said, voice resigned. Harry's blush grew. Severus sighed once more and stood, earning another yelp from the Potter boy. She waved off the bubbles from her bath, and walked past her soon to be baby daddy. Buck, in this case Doe, naked. Harry's glasses fogged from his overheated face.  
"Well, come on now! I'd rather be pregnant now, than to wait until I die!" she snipped. Harry snapped out of his embarrassed stupor and shuffled after the nude woman.

Snape sat on a plush bed, her damp hair waving down her front, covering pert breasts. Harry blushed and stood in front of her, noticeably nervous.  
"...This is my first time." He mumbled. Snape grinned, her smile now grimly bright.  
"Now THIS is a pleasure." Harry gulped and took the final step closer to her. Severus smirked and with a slight wave of her hand, had the male naked as her. Harry yelped and tried his best to cover a growing erection.  
"DOn't cover yourself." she snipped. Harry clenched his fists and placed his hands down, exposing his, in Snape's mind, a rather decent sized phallus.  
"Oh well, If we have to do this, can we at least enjoy it?" Harry asked. Severus pondered, and nodded.  
"Why not. COme here, Potter, and do your best." Harry took a big breath, and gently settled the usually sour woman onto the bed. SNape parted lean legs and relaxed.


	5. Halloween

Halloween, the day of his retribution. Severus sighed and stalked his way, under glamour, over to the infirmary. Luckily, Halloween fell on a Hogsmeade weekend, so the Castle was delightfully empty of older students. He stopped in front of the infirmary doors. With a deep sigh, he dropped his glamour, reverting back into a she, and strolled in.  
"Poppy." she called. Pomfrey walked over to her friend, curious for the visit.  
"Severus! What are you doing here? And without your glamour, too!" she piped. Snape rolled her black eyes and glared at the older witch.  
"I need...some assistance." she whispered. Poppy smiled.  
"Very well, get undressed and behind one of the curtains." Severus hurried over to a cot and pulled the curtains shut. He unbuttoned her robes, letting them flow down white shoulders and puddled under her lean frame. Predicting earlier that she might have to strip, Severus wore a light blue blouse, which was then pulled over her sleek hair and dropped on the floor. Perky tits bounced in a plain white bra, which was then unhooked, letting lush flesh fruit jiggle free. Plain slacks clung her long legs, she unhooked the one button and zipped down her fly. the slacks fell and pooled at her boots, which she forgot to kick off. Scoffing to herself, Snape bent over, panties stretched over a plump butt and quickly unlaced her dragonhide boots. She shucked one off with a fling of her ankle and repeated the motion. Severus then finally stepped out of her slacks and placed them in her clothing pile. Still standing, she slipped her limber fingers over the plain elastic of her panties and quickly shucked the off, and finally, she sat down and gently peeled off a pair of worn, very old grey socks.  
"Are you ready?" Poppy called out. Severus stared down at her nude frame.  
"...Yes." Pomfrey slid in and looked at the younger witch.  
"Lay down now." Severus complied and used her fairly large hands to cover her pubic area. Poppy rolled her eyes at the notion.  
"Oh, come now. You haven't got anything I haven't seen before a million times." Snape blushed.  
"Poppy, just get on with it." Chuckling, The mediwitch ran a soothing pattern over her adult patient's soft form. a slip of paper began to form with a list. Pretty soon the paper was a few feet long.  
"There now. Was that difficult?" Pomfrey asked. Snape glared.  
"Very." Poppy used her wand and flicked a small stinging curse to the naked woman. Severus winced and shot up.  
"Shush. NOw get dressed and I'll summon the Headmaster."  
"...Why did I need to strip naked then? If all you did was frigging scan me?" Poppy blinked.  
"Huh..Oh. Since you are usually drenched in potion fumes and random charms, I need you naked so those won't affect the scanning." Severus nodded and waited for the nurse to leave. Once she was gone, Severus quickly redressed and soon was following the nurse.

~~88~~

Harry stopped in front of this particular store.  
"Tot's and Pup's. The only store that sells to newborn weres and wild magic witches and wizards." Making sure his being was alone, The Potter Heir strolled in.  
"Hello there, can I help you?" A plump witch asked.  
"Oh, umm... My, Friend is trying to have a baby. ANd I want to give her a gift. What would you recommend?" Harry asked. The witch chuckled.  
"Well, a few child books are not unwelcome gift, but I'd pick up some clothes, of both genders of course, and various toys." Harry nodded and scoured the store. He found several books, some even muggle. Clothes were a bit trickier, so he got several colors in several sizes and ages. As for toys, he gathered a stuffed lion, a dragon, a snake, badger...maybe?, and a few rattles and teething rings. Gathering the load in his arms was a bit hard, but he managed and carried them to the counter. The plump witch smiled and ran the numbers.  
"Okay, that'll be 8 galleons, 7 sickles." Paying the woman, Harry them charmed the objects to shrink and fall in his pocket. He waved farewell to the kind witch and went to find his friends.  
"Harry! There you are, You have to go back to the castle." Hermione chirped. Confused, Harry cocked his head.  
"Why?"  
"The headmaster summoned you. I think It may have to due with Snape." she whispered the last part. NOdding, Harry turned towards Hogwarts and went on his way.

 

Albus, Severus and Poppy watched as Harry tripped and fell flat on his face, entering the room. Snape chuckled, earning a glare from the other three. Harry rose and wiped the blood from his nose. He casted a glare at Snape and sat next to Albus.  
"Ah, you've finally arrived. Poppy, you were saying?" Dumbledore asked. Clearing her throat, the mediwitch continued.  
"As I was Saying, Severus is a bit malnourished, she needs more omega-3, protein and calcium. Also, her sodium levels are a bit high, so less salty foods. Also, no more glamour. And You know why, so don't argue. And you need a new Potion's Professor. In a few months, at least." she said, staring down the 38 year old woman.  
"What?!" Severus yelped, furious. Poppy held up her hands in surrender.  
"I meant it. It's too dangerous for you to be around raw potion's material and brewing fumes." she stated.  
"Why?" Harry asked. Snape rolled her eyes.  
"Isn't it obvious?" she sneered. Potter shook his head. Scoffing, she stood and grabbed the younger male's hand and forced it to be pressed to her belly. Harry gasped as he felt a tiny, miniscule spark of pure magic. He looked up at Severus.  
"I'm pregnant."


	6. Announcement

Dinner was going to be fun. Severus sighed, and kept his glamour dropped. She sighed once more and looked over to her student/baby daddy. Harry Potter still had his hand on her belly, in awe of the magic forming in her womb. 

"A baby. I'm going to be a dad?" Harry whispered. Dumbledore and Pomfrey nodded, smiles on their faces. Harry's face broke into a grin, he could feel his magic thrumming with love and joy. Severus clenched her fists and looked down her nose at the younger man. Her eyes were glistening with angry tears.

"Yes. You are unfortunately the father, while I am the unwanting mother." Snape snapped. Poppy gasped. Severus snarled a nasty noise and flung Harry's hand away from her belly. The young Lord Potter gripped his hand close, confused.

"Severus! How can you say that?! You are going to be a wonderful mother!" she squeaked. Severus rolled her eyes once more.

"I never said I wasn't going to be a good mother, just and unwilling one." she stated.

"Severus my boy, Well I suppose girl, I know you never wanted to have children-"

"I WANTED TO HAVE KIDS!!!!" the other three fell quiet at her outburst. Severus glared at all three of them, fat tears glistening in her black jewel eyes.

"I wanted children. BUt thanks to Potter! I can never father any. I have to be the mother. I would have loved to have kids, but on my own terms. Now I can't. Potter, thanks to your fucking father's curse, I can never be a father. And since you saw my appearance, I am forced to be a parent when I don't want to yet. I will have this baby, But mark me Potter, You'll never be in his or her life!" WIth a turn of her heel, Severus swept away, a bitter dark angel. Dumbledore was shocked, as was Poppy. As For Harry, he was heartbroken.

 

~~88~~

 

Hermione was bored, her work finished for the day. So she was wandering in the lower dungeons. With the Marauder's Map, she was carefully scrying for and unwanted people. Humming the school song, she scoured the unused rooms and halls.

She paused. There was a faint crying. SHe looked down at the map. It Said  _ **"Severus Snape."**_  But it was a woman crying. Drawing her wand, she inched closer to the crying noise.

"Professor?" THe crying hitched. SHe then heard a burden filled sigh escape. She heard heavy robes rustle and rather soft footsteps come closer.

"OH Well. WHat do you want Granger?" Hermione's jaw dropped as a rather stunning woman came out from the shadows. SHe had long black hair, with a wave to it. And full lips. Her curvy figure was encased with dark robes and her jewel black eyes were red and puffy.

"Professor Snape?!" she balked. Severus nodded her head. SHe looked past the girl, scouring for her companion in crime. She was mildly pleased to see no Weasley.

"Professor? You're a woman?!" Hermione yelped.

"I wasn't born one." Hermione blinked.

"Oh, you're transgender?" she asked. Despite her bad mood, Snape chuckled. Granger smiled. It was a kind sound.

"No, miss Granger. I am not a Male to Female transgender." now she was confused.

"Then what do you mean?" she asked. Snape motioned the girl to follow her. As they walked, Severus led them both to a small cozy niche.  A Small fire was already lit, along with two really comfy chairs and several bookcases full of tomes, muggle novels and even small knick knacks.

"Here." Snape held out to her a decent size cup of tea.

"Thank you." Severus nodded her head and settled in one of the chairs. Hermione followed and sat across from the woman.

"Now...what do you mean you were born a man? But are a woman now?"

"I'm going to honest with you, because I know you. From watching you blossom into a powerful witch these past years, I know you can possibly help me with this." Hermione leaned closer, now eager to learn.

"What is it Professor?" she asked. Severus gave her a very sad smile.

"I was cursed to be a woman. It's an old and now very restricted curse. It changes everything, you basically become your own fraternal twin." she explained. Hermione gasped.

"How awful. Who cursed you?"

"...James Potter and Sirius Black."

 

~~88~~

 

Albus Dumbledore kept the pleasant smile on his face as he turned to the crowd. The Great Hall was watching him, waiting for the dinner announcement.

"To all my students, I have a great announcement. ONe of your teachers is now Pregnant and expecting a child." He waited as many students clapped and shouted cheers.

"Now this is going to be shocking, But The teacher is someone we all believed to be Male." NOw the hall was full of whispers and concern. Dumbledore held up his hand to motion silence.

"PLease note that this is very stressing for the teacher, So I ask of you, don't make a big fuss over her." ONe student raised their hand.

"Wo is the teacher?" she asked. Albus smiled.

"Your pregnant teacher is none other than Severus Snape."


	7. going downhill...

Chaos. Utter chaos rung through the Hall. Harry and Ron did their best to fake being shocked. Luckily, it worked. Holding up his steady palm up, the headmaster brought the rowdy teenagers back to focus.

"Yes, Your dour Potions Professor is a woman. However, allow me to explain. When he was a seventh year in these halls, he was born, raised and happily a male. He had a lover to look after, and she was a mighty powerful young witch. But someone else wanted her. Two pure-blood boys cornered Severus and cast a curse on him. From then on, for a week out of the month, he was cursed to turn into a woman. Normally, a curse can be lifted and the boys would have been tried and sentenced. However, they were pure-blood and wealthy, so there were no charges." Many students gasped and shouted in outrage. At the Slytherin tables, Draco twisted his beautiful face in rage for his family friend.

"Let me finish." The students calmed....slightly. "The boys got off free, but Snape was cursed. There is NO counter curse." the wizened wizard explained. A random student raised her hand. Possibly a Griffindor, or Ravenclaw.

"Professor Dumbledore? Not to be cruel or crass, but what does this story have to do with Professor Snape being pregnant?" Albus nodded.

"I'm getting to that actually. The curse was forever locked if Snape was caught seen in his female form. Because of this, he constantly wore a glamour. However, three weeks ago, he was caught without his glamour. Now, another flaw of the curse, If he is NOT impregnated by Halloween, he will die." more gasps. "The student who caught him un-glamoured has fulfilled his duty, and Severus Snape's life is saved." Many students gave light cheers at the news. However, the same girl raised her hand.

"Professor? Who is the student?" she asked. Dumbledore's faced became stony.

"That is none of your concern. If the student wants people to know, he will tell. Now I believe I must go find our expecting teacher and you must now enjoy your dinner. Excuse me." With three sharp claps, the long tables were weighed down with rich food. But the school mob was somber, and confused. Who cursed their hated teacher. Some wanted to congratulate them, others, curse them as well.. It was full of mixed emotions.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Hermione stared at the weeping woman. Severus looked up at the teenager. Something was off.

"Granger? You don't seemed surprised....Potter told you, didn't he?" she asked. Hermione grimaced.

"Yeah, he told Ron and I. BUT! We all agreed to keep it secret. Harry, he was so sorry for the crimes his dad did, and wants to make amends. Ron, although he is a loud mouth and brash, can keep a secret. But sir....miss, why were you crying in the hallway?" she asked and confirmed. Gulping down her now cold tea, Snape stood and casually rubbed her still flat belly. The fetus should be no bigger than a pea or bean right now.

"I'm pregnant. But that's not why I was crying." she explained.

"Why were you crying?" The frizzy haired witch asked. 

"I was angry. The headmaster, Pomfrey and Potter thought I was going to be a bad parent. They believe I didn't want this kid. At first, I didn't. But I wanted children. Before I was cursed, I had a lover, soon to be fiancee, Working hard to support her during the War, and ready to graduate Hogwarts. Then Potter and Black....Well, you now see the result of pettiness and jealousy. But I did want children. But now I'm wondering....will I be a good mother? instead of good father?" she explained/ asked in more depth. Hermione stood, almost spilling her tea. She walked over to her dour teacher and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Professor, You are callous, dour and really sarcastic...But I believe you will be an awesome parent." Snape smiled at her words. A weak smile, but still a positive sign.

"Maybe, but before you continue to judge me, I have to tell you this: I'm not letting Potter near my child." Hermione gasped, confused.

"Why? I know he is rather young, and its kind of his fault you're forever a woman, but..." she babbled. Severus silenced her with a snap of his finger. The girl's jaws snapped shut with a click.

"That's not the point."

"Oh. Then why?" she asked. Severus sighed and sat back down in her chair, rubbing her stomach and the pea sized fetus.

"My lover, my fiancee. Was Lily Evans. Harry should have been my son. And I cannot bear to have someone who was supposed to be my child, take care of this one." she whispered, earning another gasp from the younger lady.

 

~~~~~~

 

Harry stood in front of Snape's personal quarters. His usually tanned face white with rage and shock. His fist was still raised to knock on the heavy wood door.

"Lily? My mother....was engaged to Snape? Snape, was suppose to be my father? James. This all started because my dad....he's no hero. My father is no hero. He is monster." he thought loudly. Lowering his fist, he leaned against the stone wall, slumping to the floor. He curled into a ball, and wept. What else could he do?


End file.
